Was I Dreaming?
by phayte1978
Summary: At the Banquet Yuuri gets incredibly drunk and Victor decides to help him back to his room... Here he was, champion figure skater and there was a small Japanese boy wrapped around him dry humping his leg half naked in a crowd of people. He looked down at this boy and saw his face flushed with alcohol. Grabbing his arms he stands him up as the boy is yelling, "Be my coach Victor! B
1. Chapter 1

Here he was, champion figure skater and there was a small Japanese boy wrapped around him dry humping his leg half naked in a crowd of people. He looked down at this boy and saw his face flushed with alcohol. Grabbing his arms he stands him up as the boy is yelling, "Be my coach Victor! Be my coach! Victor!"

Chuckling to himself he rights the boy and says, "Let's go get you to bed shall we? What room are you in?" Setting the boy in a chair Victor goes to grab his clothes he has discarded around the room and sees everyone watching him.

He looks up at them all and says, "Nothing to see here everyone. Please go back to your party, show is over. And Chris, why don't you find your clothes as well?" Clothes thrown over his arm he goes to collect the boy. Leaning down to help him up, "Yuuri, right?" The boy nods with a sparkle in his eyes. The boy gives a startled gasp, "You know my name?" Victor had never seen eyes sparkle and dance so much in his life and it simply takes his breath away.

Chuckling again, Victor holds one arm around Yuuri as he walks out of the room, "Well of course I do Yuuri! I always know the name of the man dancing half naked with me and waltzing me around a banquet hall!" Squeezing Yuuri to him, he sees a smile that could stretch for miles on Yuuri's face and those eyes – they make Victor stop with just their stare.

Yuuri's pupils were blown out and around them the crystal brown was dancing as those flushed cheeks seemed to only get brighter. Victor slips his glasses off him so he can get a better look and sees Yuuri blink a few times and look back at him squinting. "Don't squint Yuuri, let me see your eyes."

Yuuri opens his eyes and says, "But everything's so blurry without them." The boy wavered as he looked up at Victor and a blush crept up those cheeks. Victor, knowing it is all blurry, tries to make those few seconds last and commit them to memory. Kissing the bridge of Yuuri's nose, between his eyes, he hears Yuuri gasp quietly. He slowly placed Yuuri's glasses back on his face, noticing those eyes dancing and sparkling. Then Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and Victor saw a single tear slowly slip out his right eye and slowly trail down his cheek. Taking out his thumb he wiped it away. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

Moving to the elevator, Victor searched through the pants Yuuri had been wearing for a room key and punched the up button. Once inside the elevator, Yuuri pressed hard into his side and said, "Is this really happening? Am I dreaming Victor?" Victor, squeezing him into a hug and dropping Yuuri's clothes, presses a kiss on top of his head onto his hair, "No Yuuri, this is not a dream. Come on, we are almost at your floor."

Picking up the clothes that fell, he grabbed a hold of Yuuri again and walked down the hallway to his room. The entire time walking, he noticed Yuuri wasn't watching where they were going, but kept that beaming smile and eyes on Victor.

After they got to the room, Victor set Yuuri down in a chair and folded his pants and shirt, laying them on the small table by the window. He then looked back over to Yuuri. Yuuri was watching him in awe. Eyes huge and mouth wide open, and that tie, still tied on top his head. Puzzled, Victor said, "What?"

Yuuri whispered, "Victor Nikiforov just folded my clothes," and started to slump down the chair. Victor was afraid he was going to pass out. Rushing over, Victor helps set him back up. "Yuuri! Yuuri!" he cries, and Yuuri opens those eyes at him and smiles. "Yuuri, you're all sticky. Let's go clean you up and get you to bed. Alright?"

Yuuri starts laughing uncontrollably and hiccuping. Puzzled, Victor looks over to him. "What is so funny, Yuuri?"

Calming himself a bit and still hiccuping Yuuri says, "V-V*hic*Victor is *hic* getting me *hic* into bed! *hic*" And Yuuri grabs his sides and starts laughing even harder. "L-L-like you *hic* would even have *hic* to ask!" Then Yuuri's head shoots up, like he had a recollection of what he just said and those eyes get larger than Victor could have even imagined and clamps his hand over his mouth, shaking his head. "N-No no no! Victor I didn't *hic* mean…."

Victor, taken back by the outburst, shakes his head with a smile and looks down at Yuuri, looking so small and innocent, covered head to toe in a blush and that tie on his head. He walks over to Yuuri and slips the tie off and walks to place it with his other clothes. Turning back to Yuuri, he sees him just watching every movement.

"Yuuri, can you clean yourself up or do you need help? You are covered in champagne."

Yuuri looks down and runs his hands down his chest and then moves his hand, pinching his fingers. "Yes, I'm sticky…" And he starts to slouch in the chair again and Victor rushes back over to help him.

"Ok Yuuri, will you let me help you? Let's get you a quick shower ok?" While lifting Yuuri onto his feet , Yuuri wraps his arms around his neck and buries his head into his chest, grabbing tighter to the collar of his jacket. "I'd do anything for you Victor." Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri for a second, wondering what he going to do this with drunken boy.

"Come on Yuuri, you are very sticky." Knowing his jacket is already covered in champagne as well, he gets Yuuri into the bathroom and sets him on top the toilet and starts the water in the shower. Taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, he sees Yuuri watching him still. His eyes sparkling, looking as if he is in a deep thought.

"Do you want me to leave the room so you can wash down? I'm afraid you are going to fall and crack your pretty little skull though." He took his hand and caressed the side of Yuuri's face, while Yuuri leaned into it, almost purring.

Yuuri doesn't say anything other than hold his arms out to Victor to help him stand up. He gets him back upright and wonders how they are going to do this, as Yuuri can barely stand, even with him holding him up. Sighing he places Yuuri back down and starts to take his shirt off and his pants. He hears a gasp and looks up. Yuuri has his hand over his mouth and eyes wide again.

Standing there, in his briefs, he looks toward Yuuri, "What? You don't expect me to get my clothes wet, do you?"

Yuuri starts to slowly shake his head and cannot take his eyes off Victor at that moment. Victor looks into those eyes, watching them dance and sparkle and hooks his thumbs in the waist band and slips them down his legs. He watches Yuuri look him up and down and he is aware he needs to get Yuuri out of his briefs as well. He walks over to Yuuri and can hear him gasp, letting out a breath he seems to have been holding . He stands Yuuri up and slowly lowers his briefs as well.

"You can breath Yuuri, it's ok." He whispers into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri lets out a breath, and Victor can feel him getting hard against hip. Taking his arm that isn't holding Yuuri, he brushes the hair off his forehead and Yuuri looks up to him, the blush coming back to his cheeks, down his neck and onto his chest. He slips his glasses off and sets them on the sink.

"The water should be more than warm enough now. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Stepping into the shower, he helps Yuuri in with him and Yuuri almost slips, causing him to grasp Victor in a tight hug. Chest pressed to chest, Victor can almost feel his heart beating. Yuuri has his face pressed into Victor's neck and he can feel his mouth moving along it as Yuuri starts open-mouth kissing his neck and wraps his arms around Victor, running his hands up and down his back. Victor feels how hard Yuuri is getting – and how hard _he_ is getting – as Yuuri is pressed tightly against him.

"Yuuri…." he moans and tilts his head back as Yuuri starts to suck on a spot under his ear, "Yuuri, you're drunk. We can't. I'm just cleaning you off….." Yuuri bites down and Victor takes in a sharp breath and cannot help but feel the hands that have traveled down to his ass, now grabbing him tighter.

"Victor… I've fantasized about this… so many times…." Yuuri slurs against his neck. Kissing along his collarbone and up the other side of his neck. "I know this is just a dream Victor, let me have my dream…" Yuuri mumbles in his ear.

Victor shivers and tries to pry the drunken boy off him, so he can get him under the water and clean. As he pulls off him a bit, Yuuri removes the hands from his ass and grabs his head bringing him down for a kiss. Victor can feel the desperation in Yuuri's kiss and can feel how Yuuri bites his lower lip and causes him to gasp and next thing he knows, Yuuri deepens the kiss. He can taste the champagne in Yuuri's mouth and hears Yuuri moan into his mouth as his voice betrays him and his tongue starts to play with Yuuri's. Yuuri pulls him back closer and Victor runs his hands through his hair and pulls it a bit, causing Yuuri to moan even more and he feels Yuuri moving his hips against him.

"Victor…." He hears Yuuri moan as he breaks the kiss. He looks down and sees those eyes alive with life. Taking his hand from Yuuri's hair, he caresses the side of Yuuri face and Yuuri leans into it. Kissing him softly, he whispers, "Let me wash you and put you to bed. I promise this isn't a dream Yuuri."

Victor grabs a washcloth and the soap and starts to lather it, while still holding a very aroused Yuuri in his arms. Oh who was he kidding, he was aroused as well. But he knew Yuuri was beyond drunk and he couldn't let this continue.

He takes Yuuri and spins him around so his back is pressed to him. His hard cock presses against his lower back and Yuuri moans and starts to move against him, using his hands to feel Victor's legs and moves up so it fits right in the crease of his ass. Victor gasps and almost drops his cloth and takes a deep breath trying to calm down. He takes the cloth and starts to run it over Yuuri's chest and up to his shoulders.

He turns Yuuri around and can feel their hardness pressing against one another and Yuuri moans as well as Victor. Yuuri starts to move his hips back and forth and Victor has to take another deep breath. "Yuuri…. L-Let me finish washing you…"

Washing his back, Yuuri uses this as an opportunity to grab Victor's ass again and squeeze, kissing his neck again. Victor doesn't know how much longer his restraint will hold, dropping the cloth, grabbing Yuuri by his face and tilts his face up. Giving him a quick kiss, he turns the shower off with his foot and grabs the towels on the rack.

"Here let me wrap this around you." Taking it and wrapping around Yuuri and getting one for himself, he gets it tied around his waist and helps Yuuri out the shower. Drying Yuuri down, he cannot help but stare back up into those eyes looking at him. Yuuri takes his hand and brushes back Victor's hair.

"Victor, your hair is so soft and silky. I always thought it would be…."

Victor chuckles and helps Yuuri back to the room to get him onto the bed. He isn't sure where Yuuri's clothes are, so he just takes his towel off and puts him in bed. "Stay right there, I'm going to get my clothes, to get dressed." As he turns, Yuuri grabs his hand and with a strength Victor didn't think Yuuri had, pulls him on top of him in the bed.

"Why are you getting dressed Victor? This is my dream and I want you in bed with me." Yuuri flips them, so they are on their sides, facing one another and Victor's towel opened and Yuuri starts to push it off his hips. Yuuri starts kissing Victor again deeply and Victor moans, grabbing Yuuri's head, threading his finger through his hair. Pulling back he says, "Yuuri, you need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow before we have to leave."

Yuuri shakes his head, "NO! This is not real! It is a dream and I always wake up when the dream gets really good. Victor, let's finish the dream." He leans into Victor, pressing their hardness together, and Victor moans loudly and be damned, he kisses Yuuri.

Yuuri reaches down and takes Victor's hardness in his hands and starts to stroke him. Victor moans into Yuuri's mouth and cannot help but thrust his hips into Yuuri's hand. He reaches down and grabs Yuuri's cock as well and Yuuri all but cries out and starts to move and thrust into Victor's hand too. Victor runs his thumb over the head and hears Yuuri cry out and grasp him, pumping his fist more on Victor, then mimicking him and running his thumb over the head of Victor's cock causing him to moan as well, until they both are panting hard into each others mouth, thrusting into the others fist.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri yells and Victor feels his cock pulse and starts coming all over his hand and the bed and their chest. Victor pulls back and watches Yuuri's face and Yuuri has his eyes wide open, staring into Victor's eyes. The fireworks behind that gaze all but do Victor in and he follows pulsing and coming all over Yuuri's hand.

Laying there, facing one another, Victor leans in, kissing Yuuri softly as Yuuri moans softly, and he can see Yuuri is getting sleepy, his eyes blinking slower and slower. Very quickly, Yuuri has a steady, soft breathing, indicating to Victor he has fallen asleep. Victor slowly climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom to get the cloth from the shower, and wipes himself down.

Going back over to the bed, he he sees Yuuri sleep and cleans him up, then covers him with the blankets and goes back to get dressed.

Before leaving he takes Yuuri's phone off the table and opens it, and under contacts he adds himself with his number.

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up to his coach barging in his room, telling him to wake up and he has twenty minutes to meet him down in the lobby as they are about to leave. Yuuri groans, feeling a banging in his head. He hears his coach leave and shut the door behind him and Yuuri realizes he is in bed naked.

Puzzled, he sits up and looks around his room. He sees his clothes he last had on, on the table folded. "How did that happen?" He looks for his glasses and has to squint and cannot find them.

As he gets up, he has flashes of a dream he had last night and realizes he is getting extremely hard thinking about it. He cannot remember much, but he knows Victor starred in it, as he always does. Going in the bathroom, he sees two towels draped over the rack and oddly enough both are damp. Shaking his head, he finds his glasses on the counter.

"Why did I leave them there?" Shrugging he goes to get dressed so he can leave this disaster of the previous day behind him.

Going down to the lobby, he has his bag and he sees Victor in the hallway. Embarrassed over his dream, he tucks his head down and walks faster.  
"Hey, Yuuri!" Victor calls out. Yuuri gasps and takes off running to the elevator that is open and ducks in before Victor can catch up to him and see his embarrassment. Once he gets to the lobby, he sees his coach and pulls his phone out. He was going to call his mom and noticed in the contacts a name that wasn't there before…. "Victor" with a heart next to it. Shaking his head, he tells himself that he has to remember to keep a better hold of his phone, so people will stop tormenting him. Deleting the contact he walks out the hotel with his coach.

 **Author's Note:** I am on AO3 as Phayte - and Yumblr as Phaytesworld

Reviews welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside the rink, watching the other skaters work on routines, flipping through his music trying to find the perfect idea for a song. Nothing seemed right, he had a few that were almost there, but nothing was calling to him. Annoyed he takes out his earbuds and goes to pack his bag and call it a day. Checking his phone again, no message. Why wasn't Yuri contacting him? It had been months now. He checked his phone the first week every five minutes. Turning it on and off, having others message him to make sure it was working properly. He just knew Yuuri would message him. Even if he had run off on him.

He was still puzzled by that. He had walked out his room and Yuuri was right there. Victor smiled and wanted to run up to him and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to go down and have breakfast with Yuuri and talk. He called out Yuuri's name and saw those cheeks glow red. He was about to walk up to him when Yuuri ran off.

Standing there in shock, Victor felt his heart in his throat. The smile fell from his face and he just stood there. He stood there so long staring at the spot Yuuri was just at. He doesn't know how long he was standing there and he kicks himself for not chasing after him.

His coach found him a few minutes later, yelling at him about standing the hallway in a trance. Victor heard nothing being said. He simply turned and walked back to his room. He went to the window, he saw Yuuri and his coach walking out the building. He stared out the window, his hand on the glass watching till he couldn't see Yuuri anymore.

Shaking his head he walked out the rink, Yakov yelled out to him wondering why he was leaving early. Walking slowly to his flat, he had no urge to do anything. His routine was amazing, he knew this, and he knew he would skate it perfectly, but what was the point? Nothing surprised his audience anymore. They expected perfection from him. They expected amazing music, fantastic jumps and his encouraging smile as he accepted his medal.

Getting to his flat, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat on his couch. Pulling out his laptop he checked email. More adoring fans, some music composers to look through in hopes he will use it in a routine, request for choreography, request for interviews… frustrated he closed his laptop and sat back on his couch.

Makkachin hops up in his lap and he mindlessly pets his head. Thinking back to the banquet, he can't remember being happier. He can't remember having so much fun. Not caring what people thought as Yuuri grabbed him and waltzed him around the room. Even when he dipped him, Victor laughed. Yuuri laughed as well. It rang trough the banquet hall. It was crystal clear and music to his ears.

Watching him strip down with Chris and swing around the pole. The muscles in his legs and arms finely shaped, his torso lean and muscled, Victor was holding his breath the entire time. Yuuri was holding himself and Chris on the pole. Champagne going everywhere. Victor finally remembering to breath, smiled. He had never smiled so much in his life. At one point when Yuuri was spinning with Chris, that laugh was echoing through the room again. Victor found himself laughing along with them.

How can a simple boy stir emotions in him he didn't know where missing? Here he was, five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships, yet he felt he had nothing. He had to been to more countries than he could even count. Even had numerous lovers. Male and female. He thought he had everything he could ever want.

He never knew if they wanted him for being Victor, or being Victor the ice skater. He knew Yuuri was awed by him, but he also knew there was something more to Yuuri. He wasn't just Victor the ice skater. He had invited him to stay at his place, see their hot springs. Victor always wanted to try a hot spring and it was like Yuuri was reading his mind.

After that night with Yuuri, he felt alive again. The empty feeling in him gone. It was like Yuuri reached deep inside Victor and read everything in his heart and mind. Now, now he did not feel this way.

He felt like something was missing. He flew to one place, then another, did his routine, won a medal, rinse, repeat. He wanted more. He didn't know this till that night. Taking Yuuri back to his room, those eyes on him, those eyes he could get lost in, that was what Victor was missing in his life.

Sitting back petting Makkachin he grabs his phone and he sees a video someone sent him. Opening it up, he sees him. Yuuri. He hears the music playing and sits up gasping.  
"Makkachin! It is MY routine!" The emptiness in him starts to fill. He watches Yuuri go through his routine perfectly.

He watches Yuuri, the grace and beauty coming out of him. He has Victor's routine down to every element. This was definitely not the boy he saw fall and lose all sense of himself that year in competition. This was the boy he saw drunkenly on him. Eyes filled with passion, body moving with grace. This was his Yuuri.

He replayed the video over and over for an hour. Nothing Yuuri did was out of step and everything was perfect. How is it Yuuri can do this, post it on YouTube and not have called him, or even sent him a message? Confused Victor sits up and Makkachin hops down. He grabs his laptop and starts looking for flights to Japan. He didn't care when or how much. He booked his flight and went to get packing.

Victor loved to surprise people. "This" will be a surprise. He will surprise himself as well. He is finally chasing his dream. His dream is in Japan. He will do what Yuuri begged him to do. He has a routine and after watching Yuuri skate, he knows who needs to skate his routine. He will drop everything for once and he will make Yuuri a champion skater. Seeing him dance across the ice in the video, he sees a champion.

Getting lost in a daydream, he can see Yuuri standing on the podium, that smile and blush across his face, clutching flower, tears in his eyes, medal around his neck and waving. Waving at him. Waving at Victor, no longer Victor the ice skater, but Victor the coach.

His mind made up, he finished packing and got Makkachin. Calling to Yakov and getting his voicemail, he leaves him a message, telling him he is leaving and he was sorry.

Looking back at his flat he smiles, feeling a purpose again, no more moving through life and not enjoying it. He has never felt so inspired in his life. He wished he could message Yuuri and tell him he was coming. So much he wanted to tell Yuuri. He wanted to share everything with him. He had ideas for routines, he wanted to see him perform them.

He wanted to watch those eyes twinkle and dance. He wanted to hear that laugh again. He wanted to feel his arms wrap around him. He wanted to feel that excitement again. What he felt with Yuuri that night at the banquet, he had never felt before. Even with his other lovers, he never felt what Yuuri brought out in him. It was a passion he didn't even know was possible.

He needed this in his life, or what was the point of living? Walking to the rink, doing jumps, doing more in competitions, more medals? But for what? Who did he have to come home too? Sure he had friends and rink mates, but no one he felt he could talk to about his inner hopes and dreams.

Watching the video another time, he laughs, a true pure laugh, one he hasn't had since that night with Yuuri. "Yuuri, I get your message. I am coming. This will no longer be a dream, it will be our dream."

With that he got up and headed to the airport.

 **I have these as separate works in AO3 - might be easier here to put them as one work - So I will soon add the other two installments to this - I am on Tumblr as Phaytesworld and AO3 as Phayte**


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the floor next to his bed, Yuuri looks up, those aqua eyes are all around him staring at him. Finally home after that devastating defeat he stares at the eyes all over his room looking down at him. Those eyes that haunt his dreams and fill his days. He would know those eyes anywhere. Any skating magazine, any picture on social media… he knew those eyes.

Looking at his laptop he sees the silver hair twirling, jumping and gracefully gliding across the ice. Effortlessly that tall well built frame taking heights unimaginable as they spin through the air as if flying. The music playing touches deep in his soul. Yuuri knows he is obsessed.

He keeps having the same thought flashing through his mind. A certain silver haired man, stripping before him. The lines of his body as if they were carved in. A small scar traced above his right knee, Yuuri doesn't know why or when that had occurred in his dreams, a birthmark on his left hip. After the banquet weird little details like this played in his mind.

Flopping backwards on the floor, Yuuri thinks he has officially lost his mind. He has gone from an obsession to sheer delusional at this point. Why would he imagine and scar and a birthmark on Victor Nikiforov? Of all the things his mind to do, it must play with him more. How can a man so perfect have flaws?

Sighing deeply he stares back over to the pictures lining his walls. Victor with long hair, Victor with short hair, Victor in his Russian jacket, Victor in his costumes… His room is nothing but Victor. Closing his eyes, the music from his laptop still playing Victor's music as his routine comes to a close. Yuuri doesn't even have to look up to know the moves Victor is doing on the screen. He has memorized it and practiced it a million times.

The music stopping brings Yuuri back to his room. Closing his laptop he stares back at the posters. How can someone be so perfect? There is a poster that is one of his favorites, Victor's hair is long, he is spinning and his head tilted back. He looks angelic, feminine, graceful, at peace and he was perfect.

Feeling himself getting turned on staring at the poster he groaned. How many times had he pleasured himself while staring at a poster in his room or watching him do a routine on his laptop. He almost worried his fascination over Victor was going to ruin him.

He had a fantasy where Victor would push him against the wall and start having his way with him. In his fantasy Victor had shorter hair, he towered over Yuuri completely clouding all his senses. Ever since the banquet he almost got to worrying as he know could almost imagine what Victor smelled like. A sweet sharp spice that fills his nose and makes him dizzy.

That night in his drunken haze he had the most amazing dream about Victor, different than most his other dreams. This dream wasn't Victor pushing him against a wall, it was Victor showering with him and making out with him in bed. It was so vivid it was almost real.

Feeling himself getting hard as he stares at the poster and imaging that dream, Yuuri gave in and his hand slowly going under the waistband on his pants. Reaching into his briefs he grasp his cock and breaths in deeply. He imagined it was Victor's hand on him. He slowly pulled down and back up, twisting his wrist as he worked his hand up his cock.

Looking up at his posters, those aqua eyes all knowing, filled with passion and determination, he pushes his pants down further and brings his other hand down to cup and rolls his balls as he continues to pump his cock.

Closing his eyes he is back to his dream, laying beside Victor, Victor working those long thin fingers up and down his cock, Yuuri using his hand on Victor mimicking his actions. Victor kissing him and licking all through the inside of his mouth. He can make out how Victor would sound moaning and breathing heavily. He can imagine how his brow would bead with sweat and his hair slicked to his forehead.

It is so vivid in his mind, the moaning the heavy breathing, he tugs more and runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, precum leaking out of his swollen head. Opening his eyes again he stares into those eyes in the posters.

It is almost as if Victor is there with him, moaning his name as Victor's name slides out of Yuuri's lip. Rolling his balls he tugs again, leaking more and more he continues to tease the tip as it leaks down his cock. He imagines how Victor's cock pulses in his hand as he moans loudly coming and Yuuri tightens his grip feeling himself pulse into his own hand. Victor's name falling off his lips again.

Trying to get his breathing under control he grabs a few tissues to clean himself off. Feeling ashamed yet again for having the same images in his head of Victor. A blush creeping up on cheeks he looks back at the posters on his walls and then his phone chimes. A message coming in apologising. Then his phone rings, being told his routine he did of Victor's went viral.

Sitting up he ends the call and just stands there. Walking over to the posters on his wall, he hits his head on the wall over and over. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" How could he be so stupid? Banging his head more he hears his phone blowing up with notifications, he just turns it off. Falling on his bed he groans and hugs his pillow. "I'm sorry Victor…" he moans as he falls asleep. Those aqua eyes are the last thing he sees as he goes to sleep.

The next morning he hears his mother yelling to help shovel snow and he shoots up out of bed. Snow! What?! This late in the year? Getting up he turns his phone on. It starts to chime immediately. Text, voice mails, emails…. All over his video. "Ugh!" He moans and throws his phone down getting dressed and pulling his coat on he steps out and a large dogs jumps and starts licking his face. "He looks so familiar."

He hears his father tell him about a man with a funny accent that showed up and was out in the Hot Springs. Yuuri's eyes had never been so big in his life as he tries to scramble up and move his legs. They just aren't working anymore. He continues to scramble and stumble as he makes his way to the Hot Springs.

"There is NO way!" He continues to think to himself. Blasting open the door to the springs he stops dead. Sure enough that silvered haired God is lounge back in the Spring. Looking peaceful and beautiful. Those eyes open, Yuuri gasp as he sees those aqua pools looking at him.

Standing up, in all his glory, time must have stopped as Yuuri looks him up and down. Standing proud, not even bothered being naked he extends his arm out to Yuuri, "Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final!"

Yuuri gasp. His dream is standing before him. As he looks down he sees a birthmark on his right hip and a scar on his left knee. Gasping he is shocked. How did he know about the birthmark and scar? It was not as if Victor ever posed in anything but fully clothed.

"What?! WHAT?" Yuuri yells!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuuri has won silver and they are headed to the banquet to celebrate. Can they get a repeat of last's years party?**

"Victor, please don't let me drink too much tonight." Yuuri blushes as he says this. Victor chuckles and pulls Yuuri into a hug. Kissing the top of his head Victor says, "Yuuri, you won silver. We will celebrate! Personally I would love to see you spin around the pole again." Yuuri blushes even more and buries his head into Victor's coat groaning. Victor laughs and hugs him tighter.

"Come on Yuuri, let's start heading down, and don't worry, I won't stop you if you strip and spin around a pole." With that Victor winks at him bringing up that blush in Yuuri's cheeks even brighter. Bringing up his hand he kisses the gold ring and then pulls him out the door. Wrapping his around Yuuri's waist they head down to the lobby to the banquet hall where all the skaters were meeting for their banquet. He could feel Yuuri stiffen up next him as they approached the doors and he tightens his arm around his waist feeling him relax. He loves how a simple touch can easily calm him down. When he touches him he can just feel his anxiety melt away.

Walking into the room they are greeting by everyone. Lots of congratulations, hugs and questions of the rumors of Victor coaching and returning. Victor keeps his arm wrapped around Yuuri and does the majority of the talking. He leads himself and Yuuri over to a corner in the room and a server brought them over champagne. Laughingly he takes a glass for himself and Yuuri. Yuuri downs his quickly. He goes to sip his and it is snatched out of his hands as he watches Yurio gulp it down. Yuuri's eye went huge and Victor grabbed another glass to drink.

"Get me a glass piggy. They won't give me shit. Something about not being old enough." he growls out and Yuuri goes and gets two glasses as Yurio hides behind Victor drinking it.

"Don't go having too many of those now Yurio." Victor warns out. Yurio grunts and spits out to him and Yuuri, "Well I am sure the pork cutlet bowl over here is going to want another dance off and I can't be sober doing that shit, especially if I am going to beat him this year." Downing another glass he heads off to talk with some other people and they see him find Otabek and they go off to a table and talk. Laughing and shaking his head Yuuri looks at Victor, "How do you put up with him?" Laughing Victor hugs him back to him.

"Once you get to know him, you get use to it. At least he doesn't hate you anymore." Yuuri gasp and Victor laughs even more. He grabs them two more glasses and they go to mingle. Chris is over talking to some people and the minute he sees them walks over. "Yuuri, are we dancing the pole tonight, yes? I wore my extra skimpy underwear." Chris winks at him and Victor feels him pressing tighter into his side."

"Ah Chris, that is what I am working on. Few more glasses and I'm sure we can get him spinning on a pole again!" Victor laughs as Yuuri face is permanently red at this point.

"Are you going to put him bed as well again, Coach Victor?" Christ ask, and again with the wink.

Yuuri looks up at Victor with a surprised expression, "What?" he whispers.

Victor keeping his hold on Yuuri but not looking at him says back, "I will make sure he gets to bed safely."

Chris laughs and pats Yuuri on his shoulder. "Well let me know if you need help with that Coach Victor. You always keep him to yourself as it is." and heads back into the crowd to mingle.

Yuuri drinks his glass and looks up at Victor. "What did he mean by putting me to bed again Victor?" Victor shrugs and leads him back over to the corner they were in originally. He had hoped in this last year Yuuri would have remembered that night they first danced, first kissed and well, first anything. But over the year nothing had come up. Other than a few pictures, but if Yuuri had remembered he knows he would have said something to him. Maybe he should have mentioned it by now.

Yurio came back up to them and grabbed the glass out of Victor's hand and downed it. Laughing Victor got another glass. "Otabek won't share his damn champagne." Yurio growls out and glares at Yuuri. Yuuri grabs another glass and Yurio hides behind Victor drinking it. Belching he walks back off to the table he and Otabek were talking at. Victor was shaking his head, "That kid needs to slow it down or he is going to be up on the pole as well." Yuuri chuckled at this.

Yuuri looks back over to Victor and ask, "But what did Chris mean…"

"YUURI! VICTOR!" They hear Phichit calling and looking over waving at them! Celestino is with him as well. They both have huge smiles and Phichit runs to Yuuri hugging him tightly. "I am so proud of you Yuuri! Selfie? Victor! Celestino! Move in! We will all do one together!" They pose around Phichit and he takes one with them all smiling. "Now just one with me and Yuuri!" He snapps one of him and Yuuri smiling. Phichit goes to post the picture. "My best friend the silver medalist! I am so proud of you Yuuri!" He hugs him tightly again. Celestino looks over to Victor and nods at him.

"So Victor, how are you planning on coach and returning?" Celestino ask him.

Shaking his head Victor has been wondering this. Yuuri and Yurio already beat his records and had surprised everyone, can he do this? Coach and come back? Can he surprise his audience? "I am sure I will figure out something." Was all he replied as he sipped his drink.

"You sure did an amazing job with our Yuuri. I tried so hard to get him to believe in himself. You two sure do have a great magic between the two of you."

Victor looks over at Yuuri talking with Phichit, Phichit being animated with his hands and taking photos with Yuuri left and right. Yuuri happily smiling along with him. He truly loved seeing Yuuri smile and have a good time. He watched him evolve from an anxious and scared skater to a sexy skater full of eros… well most of the time. He could see Yuuri's cheeks reddening from something Phichit had whispered to him and then smack him laughing. He must have missed the joke Phichit was still laughing at him over. Yuuri grabbed another glass and Phichit whispered to him again and watched him about choke on his drink. Celestino and Victor got to laughing and Victor went back over to Yuuri and put his arm around his waist again. Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder.

"Phichit, you wouldn't be teasing him now are you?" Celestino says laughing.

"No Coach! Just trying to get him to start the dance off as this party is dead and I wanted to live stream this!" Celestino shakes his head and Victor laughs. Yuuri turns to bury his face back in Victor's coat groaning. Chris comes back over to him, "Yuuri! Let's get this show on the road!" Chris has already removed his tie and has his shirt halfway unbuttoned. Yuuri groans and Victor hands him another glass. Yuuri takes it drinking it down. Standing up tall and looking at Chris Yuuri says, "Where is Yurio? He owes me a dance off!" Victor tosses his head back laughing as Yuuri said it all really loud.

He loves how Yuuri can change from shy and innocent to this bold and brave man. Yurio must have heard him as Otabek is laughing and urging him on. Yurio gets up and takes his jacket off putting on the back of chair and says, "Ok piggy! Let's get this over with!" Clapping erupted from around the room and Phichit went to change the music. Meeting in the middle of the floor everyone cleared out and Yurio smirked at Yuuri. They each stared the other down and then started as the music picked up the pace. They both were doing break dance moves taking turns calling the other out.

Everyone around them were laughing, clapping and cheering them on. Victor was laughing and just couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri. The way he would drop to the floor and spin around, or twist his feet keeping time to the music. He entrapped his audience on and off the ice. Victor was clapping and yelling out Yuuri's name. Other's started to join in and next thing he knew Yuuri came over to him, grabbing his neck tie and pulling him to the dance floor as well, he kept his eyes locked with Yuuri as Yuuri was leading him with his tie. He had lost his jacket at this point and was flushed. Victor smiled and Yuuri pulled him to him. He started a seductive sexy grind up against him and Victor gasp. Yuuri was grinding against him and moving in circles around him as he just stood there. It was almost as if Yuuri was using him as his own personal pole to dance around.

Yuuri grabbed his shoulders and jumped up. Victor grabbed his hips holding onto him. Yuuri leaned all the way back till his hands touched the floor arching his back then rising back up. His gave Victor a quick kiss and hopped back down. People were applauding loudly and cat calling as Yuuri loosen his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt. Then took Victor by his hips and started to lead him around the room dancing smoothly. "Where did you learn all this Yuuri?" he whispers into his ear. Yuuri tilts his head back laughing and continues to glide him around the room.

The music changes and they look over, sure enough Chris has stripped down to some obscenely barely covering anything black thongs. He winks at Yuuri and hops up on a pole that wasn't previously there Victor could have sworn. Yuuri is laughing and shaking his head no as Victor is cheering him on. Phichit has been live streaming this and is laughing as well. "Skaters gone wild!" He hears Phichit yelling. Victor is trying to get Yuuri to join Chris on the pole as he twirls around and Yuuri is holding his hands up saying, "Oh no! Not again! I did the dance off! Not that!" Still laughing.

Looking over another person has joined Chris on the pole. No other than JJ is up there spinning and bending around with Chris. His fiance is cheering him on yelling "JJ! JJ!" Chris and him start to spin and support each other in various poses and spins. "I didn't know JJ had tattoos." Victor says to Yuuri. "I didn't know he could that!" Yuuri says back and they continue to laugh and clap them on. Surprising everyone, as Chris is flipped upside down with his legs spread, Otabek walks up and slips money in his string and slaps his ass and goes back to his seat as Yurio is clutching his sides laughing so hard. Otabek has a clear blush covering his entire face.

Cheering and laughing continues as everyone meets back on the dance floor and just dances the night away. Phichit comes over, "I am so sorry I missed last year's party, but man! I am glad this is a thing now!" Laughing he goes off with his camera capturing everything he can. They stay for a few more songs till they realize how late it was. Going around saying their goodbyes, Chris had only slipped his shirt on, still unbuttoned with his thong.

Holding onto each other as they walked the hallway back to the elevator Victor couldn't stop laughing and listening to Yuuri laugh as he held onto him, reminded him of last year. "This reminds me of last year."

"Yeah, I will definitely make sure I drink enough to have the courage to dance, but enough to remember."

Victor stops laughing at that moment they step onto the elevator. He pushes the button their floor and Yuuri leans into him kissing him. Victor is drawn into a deja vu and gasp. "What is it Victor?" Yuuri says pulling back. Victor staring into those eyes he has not been able to get enough of looking into, ever since last year he could still stare into those eyes and forget time. Sighing he kisses his forehead, "You seriously don't remember?"

"Remember what? I saw the pictures and videos taken, but no, nothing. I drank so much more that night than tonight." getting to their floor they casually walk to their room. Unlocking the door Victor lays both their jackets down and sits on the couch in their room. Yuuri sits down next to him and takes his hand. "What happen last year Victor?"

Looking over at Yuuri, Victor battles on if he should tell him everything. They had done more that night than they have now. Telling Yuuri might just scare him away or distant him. He knows how Yuuri can get. He has been so content with the little kisses, hugs and cuddles he didn't want to ruin anything they had going on. "Well you know you got drunk, you danced, and you practically stripped down to your underwear…."

Yuuri starts that blush again, remembering the pictures he had seen, "Yes, I remember those pictures…" he almost whispers out.

"Well, after all of that, you seem to attach to yourself to me. You invited me to the hot springs at the end of the season." Yuuri gasp and covered his face with his hands groaning. "What else did I do Victor? What did Chris mean?"

"Well I helped you back to your room."

"And?"

"And what? I got you cleaned up and put to bed." he removed Yuuri's hand from his face and kissed his ring again. Yuuri looked at him.

"Victor, what are you not telling me?" Yuuri's voice is shaking at that moment.

Victor sighs, he doesn't know what to say. Struggling to figure it out, Yuuri squeezes his hand and looks at him. "Tell me." he whispers.

"Well, you were sticky, so I put you in the shower. You were so drunk I was afraid you would fall, so I might have joined you in the shower." Yuuri gasp. He sees his eyes get large and something is going on in his head. "I helped get you to bed and you pulled me in with you."

"That explains... " His eyes got so wide and he sits back startled for a moment. "Wait! So… It… wasn't a dream? The wet towels? My glasses in the bathroom? Your scar on your knee and birthmark? I didn't…." Hiding his face in his hands he groaned, "I thought it was a weird twisted dream… Oh Victor… I made a fool of myself that night!" Then he gasp, "Wait! It was YOU!" he jumped up and looked down at Victor and Victor was puzzled. "You put your number in my phone! I thought someone was pranking me and deleted the number! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Yuuri is pacing now in the room. "Wait, that was why you called out to me that next morning. Oh my…."

Victor stands and takes his hands holding him still and looks down at Yuuri. "Yes Yuuri. It was not a dream." He kissed him gently holding his hands.

"How come you never said anything? After all this time?"

Victor shrugs, "I wasn't sure what to say, or if you remembered and didn't want to speak of it… Until the other night I didn't realize you remembered nothing at all. Yuuri, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

Yuuri lets go of his hands and starts to pace… "So wait… we… we did… on the bed… I woke up naked… did we?"

"What do you remember?"

He sees the blush back on his face and Yuuri is looking down. "Yuuuuri, tell me what you remember." Victor says to him.

Yuuri walks back over to Victor and wraps his arms around his neck, "Why don't I show you and we have a night I can remember?"


End file.
